New Je'daii Order
by Grey-Monster
Summary: Ezra and his brother Jacob reinstate the first order of force users, the long-forgotten Je'daii while struggling to restore balance and peace in the Galaxy. (First time writing anything so constructive criticism is always welcome)


" **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or it's expanded universe. If I did, the sequel trilogy wouldn't exist.

This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language so be warned. And following the canon is boring so expect the unexpected.

Oh btw Ezra has a younger brother and they train together in the ways of the Je'daii. Ezra is 16 and Jacob is 13 the rest are the same as in season 1.

 **"angry"** -"SHOUT"- _'_ _thinking'_ -[Difrent language]

* * *

 _'Inhale...exhale, darkness and light, chaos and harmony, connect with the force and let it guide you.'_ Ezra and his brother Jacob are meditating to try to locate and identify this big event that the force has been warning them about for the past month, all they know is that it will happen soon and that it will be the biggest change in their lives.

"Ezra, do you feel anything?" asked Jacob

"Not if you keep **interrupting** **me** I won't," replied Ezra irritated

"Sorry... I got bored."

"Haah...Not everything is an adventure J'." sighed Ezra

"...I know ... sorry for being annoying, but we've been at this for a month and we got no closer to knowing _what_ is going to happen then at the beginning." complained Jacob

Ezra studied his brother for a few seconds before coming to a decision "Alright I have an idea, let's hit the streets and relax for a bit, maybe have some fun. What do you think?"

"Realy?! Then come on, What are you waiting for?" replied an excited Jacob already running for the door leaving an amused Ezra trailing behind him

* * *

"Hey, do you think that we'll..." Ezra stops Jacob mid-sentence grabbing him and ducking into an alleyway to avoid running into an imperial patrol that was busy harassing a merchant.

"Hey, let's take the rooftops, less trouble that way," suggested Ezra

"What?! No way! We need to help him!" insisted Jacob

"-sigh- You can't help everybody J' You should know that by now."

"Not _everybody,_ just...as many as we can without putting ourselves in danger... _right?_ " said Jacob with one of his usual shit-eating grins

"How come you remember what I tell you _only_ when it suits you?" asked Ezra with a light glare

"It's a gift and a...no, no it's just a gift." joked Jacob

"...Fine, sneak around and swipe one of their coms while I make a distraction." conceded Ezra

"Sure thing." while Jacob is moving into position Erza jumps down in an alleyway before circling the building they were on _'Alright now how to mess with the imps this time?'_ an idea came to him when seeing a barrel of what he could only assume was an expensive and exotic beverage sitting precariously on the edge of some rich-looking merchant's transport _'That will do.'_ with only a bit of focus and the flick of a finger, the barrel fell and the lid flew making the contents to spill all over the street causing a commotion. With the imps thoroughly distracted Jacob easily swiped the comm from one of the officers before taking some distance to make an emergency call requesting reinforcements in the main square.

After the imps hurried off - not before making sure to throw the poor merchant's fruits to the ground - the brothers approached the merchant with Jacob juggling the comm from hand to hand "I swear these guys are getting dumber by the day."

"And all the Galaxy is thanking them for their selfless sacrifice," responded Ezra feigning respect, the old man thanked them and gave them one fruit each before they were on their way.

as they went back to traveling by rooftops Ezra casually asked between bites "Wanna see how they look when they realize there's no emergency?"

"Thought you'd never ask, let's go!" replied Jacob with an excited smile

* * *

After jumping over a couple of rooftops Ezra suddenly stopped Jacob

"What is it?" asked Jacob noticing his brother's serious expression

"Feel that?"

Focusing for a bit Jacob realized what Ezra was referring to and asked with a startled expression "A force user?!"

"Yeah, light side by the looks of it, probably a Jedi," informed Ezra

"What's the call here, bro?"

"By the feel of it, he's either incredibly week or ridiculously out of practice, either that or he's a master at concealing his presence...let's go see what's up but be ready to pull out at the first sign of trouble."

The brothers sneaked to the edge of a rooftop overlooking the alleyway in which they could feel the force-user. The force user had his back turned to them and due to their efforts he didn't seem to notice them

"So I guess he's not a master at concealing his presence then," said Jacob relaxing a bit

"Either that or he's also a great actor," responded Ezra still vigilant

"Why do-

"Shhh, he's moving" interrupted Ezra. The man turned around and walked down the alleyway he stopped next to the shadowed entrance to a building, taping his thigh twice before moving on. Out of the shadowed entrance came a Lasat, he positioned himself next to some crates while the force user stopped again this time next to a very colorful Mandalorian girl -wearing what looked like a modified lighter version of the classic Mando getup- who responded to his two taps with three of her own before casually walking by speeder that a trooper stood next to and throwing a sticky detonator onto it without the poor bucket head even realizing.

"Aaaand boom," said Ezra in an amused tone

"That's cool...Wanna' join in?" asked a grinning Jacob

"Most definitely, but first..." Ezra pulled a wooden mask painted in sharp line patterns of crimson, light blue, and black putting it on his face "...put on your mask."

Jacob rolled his eyes before pulling a similarily painted mask made of plasteel "I still don't get why you keep using that old thing when you could have a better one like mine." said Jacob putting his mask on

By the time the two finished talking the bucket heads were all taken care of, "So...now?" asked Jacob

"I'll drive, you shoot," answered Ezra before jumping on one of the speeders. Jacob immediately followed seating himself right behind him and pooling out a WESTAR-35.

"What the-

"Thanks for all the hard work, we'll take it from here, you guys should get some rest." mocked Ezra interrupting the understandably shocked Lasat before driving off with a mock salute

"What now?!" asked the annoyed Lasat

"After them!" ordered the force user, as the two got onto the remaining two speeders and gave chase to the brothers.

As Ezra weaved through the streets at high speed the colorful Mando jumped on one of the crates. After regaining her balance she pulled out one of her twin blasters pointing it at the two only to be met with a completely identical one pointed at her "[I was wondering where you went. Take the crate you're on and go, I'd rather avoid complications.]" said Ezra completely unfazed by the sudden appearance of a third passenger and still driving through the narrow streets, Jacob let his blaster down as a very shocked Mando stared mutely at them. After a few seconds, she blasted she space between the crates separating herself from the rest of the speeder

"[If the big guy catches you, you'll be in trouble. Good luck!]" rainbow girl warned as the 'big guy' and the force user speed past her.

"She seems interesting," said Jacob while blasting 4 unfortunate imps that tried to stop them

"[ _Realy?_ And here I-

"You're still speaking Mando' a."

"...You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Are you insinuating that I purposely interrupted your sarcastic remark?!"

* * *

"Whoa do you have any idea how much these cost on the black market?" asks, Jacob

"I do actually." responds the force user

"Don't get any ideas." threatens Zeb

"They're ours." retorts Jacob

"If you hadn't gotten in our way-

"Too bad we got to them first."

"Its'not who's first its who's last." interrupted Ezra "And sorry for the bother they're yours. My name is Anakin, and this is my brother Rex."

"We are specters 1,2 and 5. Nice to meet you," replied Kanan reluctantly to the clear pseudonyms

"Likewise," responded Ezra

"I'm gonna talk to specter 2, we'll sort this out later," said Kanan heading for the cockpit

* * *

"You said this was a routine op. What happened down there?" asked specter 2

"Whap, whap whap whap."

"Chopper please it's been a difficult morning." pleaded specter 1

"He has a point dear we've got four TIE fighters on our tail." countered specter 2

"Hera how about a little less attitude and a little more altitude?"

"Seriously, what happened?" insisted Hera

"They did," said Kanan pointing at a monitor showing the cargo bay

* * *

"Why would you steal something if you don't even know what it is?" asked specter 5 curiously

"We just got bored and wanted to have a little fun." apologized Jacob

"You call this fun?" asked Zeb

"Ehh it's been a slow month," replied Ezra which made Sabine and Jacob chuckle and Zeb grumbled

* * *

"Two kids tripped you up? Must be some kids, spill it."

"Aren't you a little busy at the moment?" replied S1 indignantly "Spill." insisted Hera

* * *

the ship shook once more and Jacob and Zeb lost balance falling over one another."Get off-cough-can't breathe." said Jacob "I'm not that heavy in this gravity." defended Zeb while getting up "it's not the weight it's the smell." at that, Zeb got angry and threw Jacob in a supply locker. While this was happening Ezra fell on his back followed by Sabine who landed on his chest.

"Hey there." said Ezra with a smirk "Hey," replied S5 -her face still covered by her helmet. They got up and S5 decided now was the best time to satisfy her curiosity with a question. "How did you make that jump while carrying the crate?" at this Ezra flashed her a cocky grin and gave her an answer to try and rile her up at least a little "If we're lucky I'll tell you if not you'll find out by yourself." as expected Sabine was unsatisfied by the answer "you could at least give me a clue." at this Ezra's grin transformed in a full-blown smile. "I can give you one thing, consider it clue or riddle whatever you think.-hmm- Here goes: I am what was before what S1 is." he didn't even need to feel her frustration and confusion. Knowing that she won't figure it out he broke her train of thought "But enough about me. I like the armor, who painted it?" this brought a smile to her face -not that he could see it- "I did. You like it?" And with another cocky grin "Can't say I know much about art but I can recognize beauty when I see it, especially when it stands right in front of me." she said nothing and broke eye - eye-visor? - contact, but before either of them could say anything the ship shook again which made them bump into the wall breaking the moment. Irritated Ezra asks S5 **"Are there guns on this ship?"** "Yeah, of course, there are." **"Good. Rex let's move...** Rex?" he looked around and only saw S4 leaning on the wall. "Where is my brother?" "Zeb what did you do?" asked S5 worried "Nothing, he's in...here? At least he's still in the ship." replied Zeb "He's in the ship alright." muttered Ezra

"Alpha to Beta 1 do you copy?" said Ezra into his comm while getting questioning looks from Zeb and Sabine

suddenly Jacob's voice came through "Copy Alpha what's up?"

sigh"Just get to the top laser cannon and start shooting TIEs I'll take the rear." ordered Ezra

"Copy that Alpha, will do," replied Jacob

With that Ezra headed towards the rear laser cannon with an intrigued Zeb and Sabine behind him "You sure you know how to use that?" asked Zeb "Just watch." said Ezra smirking as he takes a shoot, frowns and immediately readjusts and takes another shot which narrowly misses and the third one hits and destroys the TIE leaving Sabine and Zeb stunned. He aims at and destroys the second TIE in one shot, in almost the same time two more shots fly by the third TIE before being taken out by the third one, immediately after Ezra takes aim at the forth and waits, a shot flies by and narrowly misses the TIE, then Ezra grins and finishes the last TIE in one shot.

"Nice shooting specters!" calls Hera through the comms

"Wasn't us. It was the kids," responded Zeb

"By the way, your cannons are delayed by one second you might want to re-calibrate them when you get the chance," said Ezra into the comm

"Interesting, bring them here I wanna meet them," said Hera intrigued

* * *

"I'm Hera and this is Chopper." "Wahp, wahp."

"I'm Anakin and this is Rex, it's a pleasure to meet you Captain." says Ezra "So, what now?" asks Jacob

"Now we make the delivery. Then we drop you off to your parents, they must be worried sick," replied Hera

"Don't worry, there's no one waiting," said Ezra in an even tone before walking out of the cockpit

"Sorry. I didn't know." apologized Hera "It's alright. You couldn't have." said Jacob as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat "He'll be fine, he just doesn't want to answer the questions."

"What questions?" asked Hera confused "The ones I'm gonna answer now, so ask away," responded Jacob

"How old were you?" "I was six and he was nine." "What happened?"

"...I don't remember much, all I know is that our parents made transmissions against the empire and one day the imps stormed our home. Ezra grabbed me and ran to the old abandoned radio tower outside of capital-city we came back the next day and gathered our stuff, well what was left of it anyways. Since then he took care of me."

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard." "Not really, he took good care of me. But he often said: I'm not hungry. and: I'm fine. If you know what I mean." said Jacob with a regretful look in his eyes "...Your brother is a great person." "I know...but he doesn't like to be."

* * *

"Hey." said Ezra walking in the cafeteria to find S5 drinking some caff "Hey. So, how'd it go?" asked Sabine curiously "Well enough. Hera seems like a nice person." responded Ezra "So who are you guys anyway? You're not exactly thieves and you risk too much to be smugglers."

"We're not exactly anything we're a crew, a team and in some ways, a family," responded S5 observing that Ezra flinched at the word family, but they were interrupted before any of them could say anything else, by Hera

"We're here," said Hera through the comms

* * *

"Tarkintown?" asked Ezra surprised "You know about it?" asked Hera surprised "Yeah I bring supplies here from time to time." responded Ezra "You do? Since when?" asked Jacob curiously "Since when I found out," responded Ezra simply

"Hey where's Kanan?" asked Zeb noticing that he wasn't with them "He's...sleeping." responded Hera uncertain "Alright. Let's go then." said S5 interrupting the conversation "Zeb you're with me. Anakin and Rex, you go with Sabine."

"Sure." said Zeb "Come on, grab a crate, pull your weight," said Sabine while pushing a crate

* * *

"FREE FOOD!" yield Sabine opening her crate

"Wait so we give this stuff for free?" asked Jacob as he and Ezra did the same

"Yep," said Ezra simply while he and Sabine were watching the people take the food and thanking them before leaving

* * *

"Any problems procuring these lovely ladies?" said Vizago while inspecting the blasters "Nothing we couldn't handle Vizago, your intel was accurate, this time." said Zeb "We got the goods and took a bite out of the empire, that's all that matters "Business is all that matters. But I love that you don't know that." said Vizago while giving some credits to Hera "Keep going." said Hera knowing he didn't give her what they agreed upon "I could, but I could trade the rest for another piece of information you've been begging for." "The Wookies?" asked Hera"The Wookies," confirmed Vizgo

* * *

Ezra, Jacob, and Sabine were talking in the cafeteria "So Sabine earlier you said you are like a family, and I was wondering...what happened with your real family?" asked Ezra unsure "The empire. What happened with yours?" asked Sabine interested "The empire." responded Jacob grimly

"Hey, Kanan wants us in the common room." said Zeb entering the cafeteria with Chopper "Watch them," he told Chopper while he and Sabine made their way to the common room

* * *

"We have a new mission, Vizago acquired the flight plan for an imperial transport full of Wookie prisoners." Kanan informed the team "Most of these Wookies were soldiers for the old Republic." completed Hera "I owe those hairy beasts, they saved some of my people." said Zeb "Mine too." informed Hera "If we are going to save them we've got a tight window they've been taken to an unknown slave labor camp if we don't intercept this ship we'll never find them. Now I have a plan -thomp- but..." Kanan opened the supply locker where Zeb locked Jacob only to have Jacob and Ezra fall over each other. They got up and Jacob tried to go back in the vent but was caught by Zeb. **"** **I ordered Chopper to keep watch!"** just then Chopper came in to announce their escape. **"Can we please get rid of them?"** asked Zeb "No, they know too much." said Sabine "We don't have time to anyway, we need to move now." said Hera leading them to the cockpit "I'll keep an eye on them." she said leaving the crew in the common room.

"So what do you think about them?" Sabine asked Kanan

"They're interesting."

* * *

"So I take it that you are rebels?" asked Ezra sitting in the co-pilot's chair

"Yeah you could say that," responded Hera

"Realy?! We're Rebels too!" said Jacob excitedly

"We are _not_ rebels. We just get by at the expense of the empire." corrected Ezra

"Well as long as it helps bring the empire down a peg every little bit counts," said Hera optimistically just as they exited hyperspace and came upon the imperial transport

"Imperial transport 651 this is Starbird coming inbound," said Hera in an official tone

"State your business." replied the imperial officer

"Bounty. We captured an additional Wookie prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you."

"We have no such orders."

"That's fine, we already got paid, by governor Tarkin if you don't want it I'll just leave it here, let you explain to your superiors why the empire has one less slave." bluffed Hera

"...Permission to doc bay 1" replied the officer after a short pause

"Impressive." complimented Ezra "Thanks."

* * *

"No troopers security solve-hzhzz-" reported Kanan but was interrupted

"Specter 1 comm in, Specter 4, Specter 5...shit comm's down... no, not down jammed," said Hera worried

"Something is coming." said both brothers at the same time

"What?" asked Hera confused, but the next second a star destroyer dropped out of hyperspace

"This was a setup." realized Ezra

"It's beginning to look that way." agreed Hera

"You need to board the transport and warn them," said Hera

"On it." responded Ezra "I'm coming too." Jumped Jacob "No you're not. You stay here and help Hera."

(The rest of the mission goes like in the show except Ezra pretends to be captured this time)(too tedious to write, again, sorry)

* * *

"The whole thing was a setup." said Kanan entering the cockpit alongside Sabine and Zeb, "You think Vizago was in on it?" asked Sabine "He'd sell his mother to Jawas for a couple of credits, but we're a source of income for him, chances are he didn't know." said Hera " _Anakin_ did alright." informed Hera"Of course he did...but where is he?" said Jacob everyone stopped and looked at Zeb, "I thought he was with you." he said towards Kanan "Zeb, what did you do to him?" asked Sabine worried "I didn't do anything to him. That I.S.B. agent grabbed him." "WHAT?!" yelled everyone but Jacob **"** **ASSHOLE!"** yelled Jacob making everyone look at him **"I can't believe him!"** Jacob said in an angry voice "Don't worry kid we're going back to save him." comforted Kanan

"Hahahahaha" Jacob surprised everyone by laughing "Now I know why he told me to stay here! He wants to show off." said Jacob smiling "Come on, if we don't hurry back we'll miss it." everyone looked confused at each other, but they still turned back.

* * *

"Hey Hera, remember when _Anakin_ said we get by at the expense of the empire?" asked Jacob with a knowing smile "I remember. Why?" asked a very confused Hera "You're about to find out...Hey Sabine, you like explosions right?" said Jacob "Yeah I do...why?" asked an even more confused Sabine "Because you're gonna love this." a minute passed and an imperial shuttle left the bay of the star destroyer but nothing else happened _'H_ _e usually doesn't take so_ _long'_ but before he could say anything a large explosion ripped through the side of the star destroyer leaving it with months worth of damage to repair."There it is." said a very satisfied Jacob admiring the shocked faces of the Ghost crew in the light caused by Ezra's 'distraction'.

* * *

"I am agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau, and you are?" said agent Kallus while entering Ezra's cell

"Bored, if you are going to do something do it before I die of old age." answered Ezra disinterestedly "Look if I had something to say I would, but I just met those guys today, so I don't know anything." defended Ezra

"You are not here for what you know, but to act as bait upon my return to Lothal," replied Kallus coldly

"Bait? Yeah and I'm the emperor, be serious, people don't do that kind of stuff," said Ezra

"We'll see about that," said Kaluss as he turned to leave

"Hey Kallus, after I get out of here you have ten minutes to abandon ship," said Ezra

"And why would I need to abandon the ship?" asked Kallus stopping and turning to face Ezra

"You'll find out in five," replied Ezra with a worrying amount of confidence

"Search him and secure him here," ordered Kallus to the stormtroopers standing guard before leaving. As the troopers got near him Ezra grabbed his shoto lightsaber -which he had hidden on the inside of his jacket- and activated it, but the blade was transparent and it made no sound (Ghostfire crystal look it up) he immediately and silently dispatched the two confused bucket-heads and took one of their helmets to keep track of the movements aboard the star destroyer. After that, he found the nearest control panel in which he hacked to get the info he needed. Then he headed for the reactor's control room to do some sabotage. After he was done artificially turbocharging the left side of the star destroyer he commed Kallus pretending to report that the prisoner escaped and then slightly changing his voice to report a sabotage in the reactor room which would cause extensive -and very fiery- damage to the left side of the ship, before getting to the hangar bay to steal a shuttle and leave.

* * *

"Beta 1 this is Alpha do you copy?" Ezra's voice came through Jacob's comm gaining everyone's attention "Copy Alpha, took you long enough." replied Jacob

"Well I thought we might need the location of some very big furballs." suddenly everyone was listening carefully "Have you ever heard about the spice mines of Kessel?" the ghost crew froze

"Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year." said Sabine "And for Wookies born in the forest it's a death sentence." completed Hera

"Then we better go save them," said Ezra as he connected the imperial shuttle to the Ghost

"We?" asked the crew in unison

"Yeah we?" asked Jacob "Remember Chewie?" asked Ezra entering the cockpit "Damn furball, I owe him one." said Jacob "Yeah you do. Besides we already came this far might as well finish it."

"Setting coordinates for Kessel," said Hera with a smile on her face while Kanan and Zeb turned and left to their rooms, followed by Ezra and Sabine who Headed towards the common room, Jacob remaining with Hera in the cockpit.


End file.
